What Is This Feeling
by Soundwavelover1
Summary: Yutta is bring his friend to meet the brave police, but when Shadowmaru sees her he starts feeling confused with this new feeling involing this female...What is it he's feeling lets find out with the help of his brother and the rest of the team (I only own my ocs)
1. My life

**here is my new story based on one of my favorite** **anime, but here are some things about my new story that some people might not like.**

 **1\. Kagerou is alive in this story and works with the brave police**

 **is much older than he is in the show**

 **3\. my character is associated with wolves**

 **4\. the sisters are older**

 **5\. i will be writing this on my tablet so expect misspells**

 **6\. i know wolves are extinct in japan but in this story there is a small group left**

 **that's about it now enjoy my new story**

* * *

its another day for me go to school come straight home do my homework and help around the house. Except unlike normal people my house is a den in the woods and my family is a group of wolves. the walk to Nanamagari City isn't that far when i run to the school, but i'm about to graduate high school soon which I'm happy for. as i walk onto campus i see the normal groups of people, but i spot my only place in this hell hole. his name is Yuuta Tomonaga, and he works with the police, and he works with the brave police which is a group of robots with advanced A.I that give them emotions.

"hello Maria." Yuuta said waving his hand at me

"hey yuuta." I say waving back and we walk toward the main building together

Yuuta makes me feel like I actually belong in this world, but sadly i mustn't tell him my secret because then he will be like **him.**

"so do you Maria?" Yuuta asked with a grin on his face.

"sorry Yuuta I'm spacing out what was that?"

"so do you want to meet the team?"

a smile shown on my face and i hug him.

"Yes!" I yelled

"perfect i'll meet you at the exit."

after that we went our separate ways, but my classes were boring, but i am in advance classes that most people wouldn't understand. after hours of boring lectures the bell went off signaling the end of the school day.

"i expect that paper tomorrow." the professor yells as all the students leave.

As usual i had to wait for Yuuta to gather his things, but i had to make sure i make a good impression. i take my sketchbook out and i start doodling, and after an extra five minutes Yuuta ran toward me waving, i waved to him and he escorted me to a police car.

"Deckerd this is my friend Maria, Maria this is Deckerd."

"hello." I whispered

"hello miss Yuuta talks about you a lot." he says opening his doors for us.

"Oh really?"I say with a sarcastic tone which makes yuuta laugh

when we arrived to the headquarters Yuuta guided me toward the room containing all of the braves, it was nerve-wracking about what they will thin of me. i bump into Yutta and he smiled and walked into the room. but my feet stayed cemented where they were but yuuta looked at me and i shake my head and i stay put.


	2. Maria's secret

**here is another chapter for everyone.**

* * *

Shadowmaru was trying to finish his work when Yutta walked into the room, but he wasn't listening to Yutta as he was about to finish the paperwork.

"Guys I want you to meet a friend of mine." Yutta stated with a grin on his face

everyone said ok but maru just nodded and Yutta tried to coax her inside but she stayed where she was unril the saejima walked up and gently pushed the girl forward into the room. Shadowmaru stared at the girl, she had black hair with red highlights and a green eyes. Her outfit were black jeans and a white shirt with a red rose on the front.

"Guys meet Maria." Yutta said with a smile

* * *

I couldn't get any of the words to come out, and it wasn't helping that everyone was staring at me. I simply waved at them and me and Yutta set our backpacks down on his desk and he introduced me to every single brave. the ones I ended up hanging out with was the ninja brothers, Kagerou and Shadowmaru. we were talking about my classes when saejima tapped my shoulder.

"Maria where do you live?" he asked.

I froze and remained silent because I knew everone was wondering that as well but I couldn't find the guts to tell them the truth so once I regained my voice I told them

"I live in an apartment near the school." I whispered

Before anyone could ask anymore questions I blurted out that I had to leave. everyone nodded and I grabbed my backpack and left without looking back.

* * *

Shadowmaru and Kagerou could tell she was lieing because they have built in lie detectors so they decided to follow Maria. they followed her to the edge of the woods before they changed. Kagerou in his jet form and Shadowmaru in his wolf form, but after the brothers went their separate way Shadowmaru found her walking through the woods towad a cave. As Maru got closer he saw two wolves walk out of the cave and Maria smiled and hugged them.

"Hello mom, dad." she whispered and the wolves licked her face.

The bigger one growled at her and Maria frowned, but she set her backpack in the moth of the cae and sat down.

I know I came back late I'm sorry, but I made more friends and their nice." she whispered

After a few minutes the wolves and Maria went back into the cave to sleep and Shadowmaru left to join up with his brother.

'What am I going to tell Yutta?' he thought

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that and have a good day.**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. losing everything

**Here is a new chapter for everyone!**

* * *

She knew Maru knew as she laid on the floor of the cave next to her younger sibling my mind kept running through ways to explain to him and Kagerou. Shadowmaru came back I knew because I caught his scent. my mind was trying to come up with an explanation to why I live with wolves or why no body knows. he was in his wolf form when I crawled out. my mouth couldn't form words but tears spilled from my eyes and I fell to my knees

"please don't tell the others Maru." I whisper not meeting his gaze

Instead of yelling at me he transformed into his robot form and touch my cheek with his digit. then he picked me up gently and cradled me in his servo and I finally got the courage to look at his face. his green eyes showed sympathy and worry and he rubbed my back with his thumb.

"relax Maria I'll keep your secret." Shadowmaru whispered while stroking my back.

I nodded and I remained silent after a few minutes and he left, and I smiled and I went back into my home and I laid on the floor next my mom and Stella.

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning and Yutta and the team were doing paperwork, well everyone except Shadowmaru. Kagerou noticed that he brother was spacing out a lot and as he went over to talk to Maru the alarm went off and the monitor tuned into a news broadcast.

"I'm here above the forest outside the city where it was set aflame by an unknown source this morning." the news lady informed

Shadowmaru tensed up and so did everyone else but we paid attention while we waited for the bosses orders. I still couldn't figure out why Maru was spacing out and he clutch his servo into a fist, but we all found out when the news lady began pointing at the ground.

"There is a girl down there zoom in on that!" the woman yelled to the camera guy

Then we all saw her on the screen and fear filled our optics. Maria was in the forest with her backpack on and she was with a wolf pack trying to escape the flames. A burning tree came crashing down separating her from the pack. Yutta finally gave them the order to go save the forest and Maria.

* * *

my family won't survive. They told me to take Stella and try to find a way out so we can survive, and that was all they said before I ran. I hoped I could reach the cliff before the flames swallowed me up. I manage to spot Super build tiger flying toward the rest of the burning forest. Shadowmaru flew toward me and he transformed and he held out his servo to me. Before he said anything I jumped onto it and he transformed and flew off with Kagerou flying behind him.

"I'm sorry Maria." maru whispered and I relaxed into the seat

"its ok Maru." I whispered as we flew back to the base.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter!**

 **reviews are welcomed!**

 **also I got a new laptop so expect more chapters coming soon.** **Happy Holidays!**


	4. Taken in

**here is another chapter enjoy.**

* * *

When they arrived at the base Maria was asleep so Kagerou held her as they walked back to their room and she was curled up in Kagerou's hand. Once they arrived Sgadowmaru took Maria while Kagerou left to talk to Deckerd. Maru was rubbing Maria's back with his thumb gently trying to put what happened together, and figure out where Maria will live now. He laid on his berth and set Maria on his chest and He fell asleep with his servo over Maria.

* * *

It was warm when I woke up and I sat up to be met with a hand over me and it was dark. I crawled out carefully to see that Maru was holding me then what happen came rushing back to me and I started to cry silently to myself. Someone walked into the room and he looked down at me and I wiped my face with my sleeve then I stood up and looked at them. It was deckerd and he stared at me with sympathy and confusion in his eyes. He lowered his hand down to me so I could climb on.

"Maria we want to talk to you." he whispered and left with me in his hand

As he walked down the hall toward the deckerd room my mind was swimming with thoughts and before I realized it we arrived. Deckerd set me on the platform where Yutta and his sister were waiting along with the commissioner and Toudou. Luckily mr. Azuma wasn't with them and I relaxed. Yutta ran up and hugged me and his sisters smiled.

"I'm glad your safe Maria." Yutta said hugging me

I hugged him back and tears started to form in my eyes, my family was gone now and now where can I stay. Azuki walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Don't worry Maria you can stay with us." Azuki said and rubbed my shoulder.

I was surprised to say the least, they want to take me in after what happened, and Yutta was still going to be my friend. More tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I held them back. After answering a few of their questions deckerd drove all of us home.

* * *

Shadowmaru looked everywhere but he couldn't find his female friend. He rushed into the deckerd room only to have Mcrane explain that she went home with the boss and his sisters. Maru got jealous slightly at the thought of her staying with boss and deckerd. But it couldn't be helped now so he went back to his room to get some recharge and when he reach his room Kagerou was laying in his berth. Maru crawled into his and fell asleep

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Midnight visit

**Here is another chapter for you all sorry for the long wait. anyways enjoy!**

* * *

I was doing my school work in the park while since I had to wait for Deckerd to come and get me a ride to the station since we always go to there so we can do our work and I can become accustomed to his schedule for we are living together until I can figure out a plan. Yutta was sick today so it would just be me at the base today but as I did my math work someone I hope to never talk to walked over with his girlfriend and stood beside me.

"Well look who it is," They said "Its wolf girl."

"Babe I believe the term is mongrel girl." The girl said

I closed my textbook and I look at them and the guy was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans while the girl was wearing a black skirt with a white blouse on. They were in my class but they were the bullies at our school who would always pick on me and Yutta.

"What do you want Vincent?" I asked trying to leave but he blocked my path.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your lost." He said with sarcasm in his voice

My blood started to boil and rage built inside of me. I never told Yutta but me and Vincent use to be boyfriend and girlfriend until he broke up with me because I told him my secret. He got together with Sally since she was normal to him and he told my secret to he so they make fun of me but I'm thankful they didn't spread it. But after that broadcast everyone probably knows my secret and tears began building up in my eyes.

"Babe look she's crying." Sally said and they started to laugh

I heard the sound of Deckerd pulling up but before I left I punched Vincent in the face and I slapped sally across the face then I grabbed my stuff and I ran toward Deckerd who opened the door and I got in and he drove away. I knew he saw but instead of asking me who they were he continued to drive toward the station.

* * *

Everyone was working when Deckerd and Maria came in Maru stared at her and noted that she was wearing the same clothes for the third day in a row. When she turned to look at him he returned to his work and he tried to make it look like he was not staring at her.

"Do you have any other clothes to wear Maria?" Seia asked walking toward her

She shook her head and looked down it took Shadowmaru few minutes to realize she was crying but before anyone could ask she ran off. Everyone stood up but Maru and Kage ran after her but by the time they arrived Maria was gone. Both of them knew why she was crying it was her family since she misses them.

* * *

I was laying in my room with a bunch of new clothes stored in my dresser and I couldn't help but cry at the station. People keep staring at me like I have a problem or something because they watched the news and saw the broadcast. Yutta's neighbors don't point out my differences and they're helping me out to try to fit in better. But I looked over at my clock at it read midnight. so I wrapped a blanket around myself and I climbed to the roof. Once I was up there I sat down and I started crying silently so I wouldn't wake Deckerd.

"Maria why do you do this to yourself?" Someone asked which made me jumped

I look to see who it was and it was a human sized Maru and I wiped my face so he wouldn't see me cry. I stood up and I walked over to him and I whispered to him.

"What are you doing here Maru?" I Whispered as tears formed in my eyes.

He didn't answer but instead he hugged me and started whispering to me and his body was so warm but I hugged him back and I cried into his chest and he rubbed my back and tried to comfort me. The combination of the warmth and him rubbing my back made my body relax and I fell asleep leaning against him.

* * *

Maru watch his friend fall asleep and he carefully picked Maria up and he climbed into the guest room window and he set Maria on her bed and covered her up. She was so peaceful when she slept. Shadowmaru rubbed her face with his thumb gently and she smiled. Then he crawled out the window and went back to the station before anyone noticed he was gone.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! Again I apologize for the long wait but better late than ever.**


	6. Run Away and Secrets reaveled

**A/N Here is another chapter everyone enjoy!**

* * *

"Maria hurry or will be late," Yutta yells from downstairs

I walked down the stars with my hair up in a pony tail and I was wearing black jeans and a red flannel with blue converse and I walked by Yutta then we left the house and Deckerd offered us a ride to school. I never told Yutta what I did to Vincent or sally because he either would've laughed or be mad but he does get a lot of crude from a lot of kids because he hangs out with me. Now to me school is a trap since now everyone knows my secrets or they'll make fun of me and treat me like crap tears must've formed since Yutta leaned toward me and wipe them away.

"Yutta would it be wise for Maria to come to the station with me?" Deckerd asks with worry filtering into his voice

School was in sight and I got out before Yutta could answer and as I walked to my classroom everyone began whispering and Vincent stared at me with a black eye and sally has a bruise on her face. Everything went by in a blur until me and Yutta were heading to the front gate where Deckerd and Maru were waiting and once we extited the building students from different classes and different ages pointed and began laughing at me. Even some of those people I called my acquaintances or friends. I started walking faster toward Maru but Vincent grabbed me by the wrist and he pulled me into his body.

"No one will want you," He whispers, "Or love you."

I pulled away from him and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me but the laughs and it started to pour down rain. Yutta yelled for me to stop and to come back but I can't face him or Shadowmaru. I heard the sound of one of them changing but I didn't have the courage to look behind me.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" Azuki said with worry filtering in

Yutta had the entire team looking for Maria and they haven't seen or found her and the storm has gotten worse. He was with his girlfriend Regina, the one who created duke, was here to help. Regina knew how Maria felt but at the same time she was confused along with everyone else. None of them understood why Maria lived with wolves so Maru went to investigate around the edge of the woods and he asked people.

"I'm with an old couple who knew her personally and their willing to talk to you," Maru stated then he sent coordinates

About an hour later Yutta arrived with his sisters and Regina and Shadowmaru was sitting outside waiting for him and before Any of them said anything the door to the small house open to reveal a mann in his early fifties with grey and black hair and he had a kind smile on his face.

"Please come in, come in," The old man says with a smile

Yuttta went in first then the others followed and when they sat down And a women in her late forties with dirty blonde hair came out and handed them a mug of hot chocolate.

"What can you tell us about Maria?" Yutta asked being straight forward

The couple smiled and they took a seat at the table and the woman spoke first.

"You see Maria came from an interesting situation," The women stated showing everyone pictures of Maria as a child

The couple smiled at them before the women continued

"Maria's parents were killed in a house fire when she was younger," the women whispers, "We tried to raise her but in the end she wanted to be with the wolves."

"Why?"

Not that he knew but a certain someone was there listening to them.

* * *

I came back because I wasn't feeling well but I didn't expect to see Maru or the team here so I snuck in through the backdoor but I made sure my eyes were back to normal and my wounds were healed.

"So the wolves took her in?" Someone asked "And she always came back?"

"Yes."

I stopped in the door way because I felt really dizzy and I brought my hand up to feel my head and I was pretty warm. I snuch out and I started walking toward Kagerou and Maru but I slipped and I fell in a puddle and someone wrapped their servo around me.

"Boss I have Maria," Deckerd says but I was shivering

Everyone ran out to see me and I imagine I don't look to good considering I was soaking wet and my face is probably red. Deckerd lowered me to Azuki so she could feel my head.

"Guys she has a fever we need to get her inside," Azuki says as she helps me into the house

I got hauled up to the guest room and Azuki and Kurumi helped me get my clothes off and covered me with a blanket and told me to rest. So I took their advice and I fell asleep thinking of a plan.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! see ya next time!**


	7. More secrets and New Plan

**Sorry its taken me forever to update school has me busy but I'm on break so I'll try to update more**

 _ **Italics= Dreams/memories**_

* * *

Maria was sleeping upstairs so the team began to think of what to do about there human friend. The elderly man introduced himself as Richard and the elderly women was his wife named Sharron.

"Tell me young man," Sharon says, "does that Vincent guy still go to that school?"

Shadowmaru looked at Richard through the window and then he put two and two together as the memory came back to haunt him. Yutta nodded and Richard sighed and Sharon began to explain how they knew Vincent but it made maru's rage toward that male grow larger.

* * *

 _"I love you Maria," Vincent whispers kissing her cheek_

 _It was a warm sunny day and the young couple were walking through the woods to a cave. Vincent looked around confused as he looked for the parents he was meeting. He already met Sharon and Richard so this was a drastic change. Two wolves walked out of the cave toward Maria and licked her face which caused Vincent to back up._

 _"Babe these are my parents," Maria says but Vicent runs off_

 _After a few days the girl goes off to find her boyfriend and talk but she hears giggling and wonders to the field to see Vincent kissing another girl and he told the girl "I love you". Maria started crying and ran off but she was spotted by her new ex boyfriend. Vincent cornered Maria in a hallway and pinned her against the wall._

 _"were through Maria," Vincent states, "I'm with someone more normal than you."_

* * *

I shot up from the bed with tears running down my face but someone pushed me back down and I looked up to see Azuki standing there with Kurumi and I hid my face in the bed and mumbled "I'm sorry" over and over again. Kurumi stroked my head to try to get me to calm down while Azuki felt my forehead and deemed my fever has gone down and I got up and started getting dressed in some pajamas and we walked down the stairs and I saw everyone talking to Sharon and Richard and kagerou and Shadowmaru along with the rest of the team turned toward me and I froze in my tracks.

"Why didn't you tell us," Yutta said as he stood up

I looked down as the tears rolled down my face someone hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Kagerou standing there but I hugged my friend and cried into his chest. Everyone was tensed as they tried to come up with a plan to help Maria. All of them decided that Shadowmaru would pick me up from school and bring me to school and I would have my own communicator in case any of the kids tried to take advantage of me. So I said goodbye to Sharon and Richard and Shadowmaru along with his brother accompanied Deckerd home because they would be staying with us as well. I rode with Maru while kagerou sat in the driver seat but his brother did the driving.

"Thank you guys," She whispers, "for everything."

Kagerou smiled and rubbed his friends back as a way of saying "you're welcome" and that made me smile but tomorrow is the ultimate test because I have school tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that and I'm sorry for any misspells and that it took me so long to update!**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. School Fighting and Resting

**A/n Here is another chapter for all of you**

 **warning: Violence and language and its gets slightly steamy**

 _Italics= dreams_

* * *

My alarm stated to go off which invoke a groan from me and I hit it to make it stop, but as I began to fall asleep Yutta started banging on my door.

"Maria hurry up," He yells walking away, "we'll be late."

After a few more minutes I sat up and began doing my routine so I wouldn't make Yutta late. Mt mind was racing with all of the thoughts as we ate breakfast so maybe I can skip school and go see the progress on the trees that are growing. After breakfast I made my way to Maru while Yutta and his sisters had to go to the base so it was just me. I clutched the communicator as he drove toward the school because everyone will stare at me or start laughing at me. I wore my hair in a ponytail and my normal black jeans and flannel. My eyes are a greenish-blue. Shadowmaru soon pulled into the front of the school and I got out of him with my backpack on. He left me and I walk into the living hell, but everyone who was talking in their groups silenced themselves as I walked toward the main entrance. Facts began gathering through my mind that everyone laughs behind my back or make fun of me. Someone pushed me to the ground in front of everyone so everyone started laughing at me but when I look up I saw Vincent my anger won over and I got up and I punch him in the face.

"You little Bitch," Vincent yells

The next few punches missed but he nailed me in the face with a punch but I used my strength and I tackled him to the ground. The kids circled us and were cheering and shouting "fight" over and over again.

"Don't let the fucker defeat you babe," Sally yells above the crowd

Vincent rolled us over so I was on bottom and he started punching me and soon I tasted something metallic. Then I head butted him which caused him to get off and I held a fighting stance and I wiped my nose and forehead.

"I wanted to do this for a long time," I whisper to myself.

* * *

Yutta and his sisters ran toward the principal office and they saw Maria sitting in a chair and she looked at them. She had dried blood on her face and she held a tissue to her nose. His sisters went to talk to the principal while he was told to watch Maria so he sat beside her and he looked out the window to see Deckerd and Kagerou sitting there waiting for them. The other students were in classes and those who walked by and they laugh and whispered about her under their breath. Maria sat there quietly and Yutta wanted to talk to her but someone in all purple pushed him out of the chair away from Maria and he wrapped a hand around her throat.

"Did you think we were finish?" Vincent whispers

Vincent let out a yelp when Maria Stomped on his foot and he let go then she started running. Yutta watch as the pair ran toward the gymnasium and he took out his communicator and radioed Deckerd.

* * *

Once he entered the gym the bastard took out his knife and he started swinging it at me trying to hit me. I could only guess he wanted to kill me because of what I di to him and Sally. He ran at me but I stepped to the side. However he rushed me and I didn't have time to dodge it and he got my arm. Before he could do anymore damage to me Deckerd broke through the wall along with Kagerou.

"Don't come any closer or else," Vincent yells at them

He grabbed me and held the knife to my throat so I couldn't fight back so when everyone was there they all stared in horror. Blood dripped from my arm and started pooling and my nose and forehead were bleeding again

"Let her go Vincent," Yutta states holding his badge, "You're under arrest for attempt at murder."

Vincent had that crazed look in his eye so he threw me to the side and he charged at Yutta but Deckerd grabbed him before Vincent could do at damage, and Kagerou grabbed him by the shirt and he hoisted Vincent up into the air. I limped over but before I got close to them everything went black.

* * *

 _I was laying in my bed with Shadowmaru on one side and Kagerou was on the other side._

 _"Good morning babe," shadowmaru whispered_

 _Kagerou mumbled "good morning" as Shadowmaru sat up but he pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back but after a few minutes he deepened the kiss while Kagerou ran his hands up my back and Maru pulls away which causes me to open my eyes and he starts biting my neck..._

* * *

I sat up instantly but a pain in my arm made me lay back down and look around but I tried to get up but somebody was holding me down but when I turned to see who it is my face turned red and my eyes changed to Chlorine. Shadowmaru was laying there, and he had his arms wrapped around me tightly. Kagerou was holding Maru which made me blush more as I recalled my dream. So I just spent my time laying on the bed with them but Yutta walked in and he smiled at me.

"Hey Maria," He whispers so he won't wake the ninjas

I nod and he explained that Vincent was taken to the local Juvie so I relaxed but yutta explained that I was going to be on bed rest for a few days because of my wounds which were almost healed but as I was going to get up the commissioner walked in.

"Lay back down Maria," Saejima says, "you're staying there and Maru and Kagerou will watch you."

Yutta said he could get my school work so I won't fall behind which was the biggest thing I was worried about, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all have a good day!**

 **See ya later!**


	9. Suprise gift

**Here is another chapter for all of you. I hope you all enjoyed!**

* * *

It's hard to lay in bed and rest while your friend is at school by himself, but a certain pair of ninjas not letting me go. I almost made it out the door except one of them must've woken up to see me gone and next thing I knew Kagerou picked me up bridal style an he began taking me upstairs.

"Saejima said you need to rest," Kage whispers

I his my blushing face in his chest so he won't see me, but when he reached my room he set me down then him and Maru left leaving me to my thoughts. The dream I had yesterday still haunted me because I don't know what to make about it. It made me blush more when I started thinking about it. Deep down I knew I liked them both, but I also thought they would never like me.

"Maria,"

That made me jump when I was brought back to reality by someone tapping my shoulder, and I look to see Yutta standing in front of me. He had his hands full of homework which I assumed was from my classes . Yutta set them on my bed. I started doing my homework after Yutta left, but as I got it all done Azuki and Kurumi walked in with dinner.

"Guys I could've gotten up and got it," I say as I cleaned up my finished homework

A picture fell out of my textbook and when I picked it up I quickly hid it under my pillow, and when yutta's sisters left I took it out and I looked at it. It was a picture of me and Vincent from homecoming. My eyes widen when I remembered what was coming up, but now I don't have a date to go with. Prom was one of only thing that I looked forward when it came to the hell I went to. However, I might stay home and hope no one knows about it.

* * *

"Yutta what's prom?" Deckerd asks while everyone stared at the platform

Yutta began to explain what prom was and that Maria wanted to go but you can't go without a date. This made the ninjas think about Vincent because he went after Maria, both growled quietly. A tiny whimper sounded which caused everyone to turn and looked at Yutta. Yutta smiled and she held up a little pit bull puppy. It was a blue color and a few white patches, everyone leaned forward to look at it.

"This is Maria's new pet," Yutta whispers, "Its a little girl."

* * *

I laid on my bed staring t the ceiling being bored out of my mind because all of my homework was done nd Yutta was at the station. But I heard the sound of the door opening and closing. I could pick out Kage's voice, Maru's, and Yutta. After a few minutes they were in my doorway.

"Maria me Maru, and Kage talked," he says with his arms behind his back

I got up and he kneeled down and he set a tiny puppy on the floor and it waddled over to me and I cover my mouth and tears run down my face and there was note on the pups collar and when I read it I started crying tears of joy. It was a note saying "It's not practical for a princess to be alone, so will you allow the ninjas to guide you through the night."

"Yes,"

The ninjas walked over and I hugged them, and the pup made noises next to me an I looked down at the pup who was a girl apparently.

"What will you name her?" Yutta asks

I smiled and I kissed her tiny nose and I set her on my bed

"Mayella," I state, "her name will be Mayella


	10. Shopping And Car chase

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Warning for violence**

* * *

I just remembered why I hate shopping with other people because they don't consider your opinions. However, that's not the case with Yutta's sisters since they actually listen to me. All of us were at the station and I brought Mayella along to see the base. She was sleeping in her tiny dog bed. Everyone knew of prom thanks to Yutta opening his big mouth so, all our friends and neighbors brought different dresses. I was wearing my hair in a braid because I don't want it getting caught in anything. Kagerou drove Azuki, Kurumi and myself toward the mall while Maru drove the others to the store. I Started trying the dresses on, but none of them were my style, but Azuki suggested that we go to the mall. So everyone got into respected vehicles while I rode with Kagerou, and when we arrived and entered the mall all of the pretty girls were staring at me and started whispering "Mongrel girl" or calling me ugly.

"Just ignore them Maria," Kurumi whispers guiding me toward a store

We split off to find a dress that seemed to suit my style, but soon the same girls from before cornered me as I was looking at a red dress with black gems aligning the neck area. One of them walked up and slapped me while the other took the dress I wanted and walked over to the cashier.

"Why do you guys hate me this much?"

They all laughed and thee leader of the prissy group stepped forward, it was Sally's best friend

"You put Vincent in prison," She sneers trying to slap me

I grabbed her hand and I made her back up and I let go of her hand and I walked away. I found my group a few minutes later saying that the dress I wanted was bought. Then Sally walked up to me, and she did something no one ha ever done for me. She gave me the dress I wanted, but she made it very clear we aren't friends. We left the mall a few hours later with my dress in hand and a few other bags with cute little sweaters and toys for Mayella. I walked out to see that Seia truck and the other cars were there but Maru and the others were gone. But I quickly dismissed it and I got a ride from Seia, but soon something pulled me away from the truck and I screamed and tried to fight back.

"She'll make perfect bait for the accursed brave police,"

I felt something hit the back of my head and I fall to the ground and everything started going black.

* * *

Kagerou and Maru raced back to the mall after they figured out that the robbery was a diversion, but they weren't expecting that they were after someone. But as they pulled into the parking lot a black car pulled out to fast but both ninjas saw someone they hope they would never get. **They had Maria.** So Kagerou chased after the car while Maru changed into his jet form and chased them from the air. They also radioed Decekerd so they could check on the others.

"Maria!" Kagerou yells

Something moved in the backseat and both of their "Hearts" stopped when they used their scanners. Maria was in the back and she had a black eye and barb wire wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and both areas were bleeding. Duct tape was around her mouth and she tried to squirm free but she and stopped. The one in the passenger sliced a knife through the air and it cut her cheek. But both saw Fire j-decker blocking the way of the car. Then the driver made the car swerve...

* * *

I Could tell by the glass digging into my arms and legs that the driver drove off the cliff, and I kept getting thrown around the car and I tried to scream in pain as the glass dug into my skin and the barb wire rubbed against my open wounds, but I couldn't get any words to come out. I look over at the passenger seat just in time to see the dude get decapitated , but soon we stopped falling and I felt like we were being lifted into the air, but their was blood everywhere and all over me. Once we were somewhere else the door beside me opened and Seijma along with the jerk Azuma was standing there cutting the barb wire and taking the tape off.

"You're one lucky girl," Mr. Azuma whispers

Everything started spinning and I heard sirens as an ambulance drove up. I whined looking around trying to find the others, I needed to know they're okay. But I was loaded into a gurney and was rushed to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/n Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for any misspells or grammatical errors. Have a good day see ya next time!**


End file.
